Mr. Satan
"Don't you worry about me! I'm a master of martial arts and I'm also packin' some serious heat!" Mr. Satan 'is a supporting character in the ''Dragon Ball anime and manga franchise and a former wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion and Co-Op Champion, having captured the latter while partnering with Dan Hibiki as the tag team Raw Power. Dan would eventually betray Mr. Satan and join Dracula's Stable, ending the partnership and leading to Satan joining Vamphound to oppose Dracula. Shortly after the events of Season 7, where it was revealed he was 'Hero Yellow' of The Ring Rangers, Mr. Satan retired from the VGCW, now spending his days working as his daughter Videl's manager in WVGCW. In Dragon Ball '''Mr. Satan (known to many American audiences as "Hercule" due to broadcast TV censorship) is the greatest hero and World Martial Arts Champion of the planet Earth in the manga and anime series Dragon Ball. He saw through the tricks and illusions of the bio-android Cell and ancient demon Majin Buu, and destroyed them with his powerful martial arts. At least, that's what the world thinks. In reality, Satan is nowhere near as physically powerful as the superpowered protagonists of the Dragon World; he's a tough fighter by "normal" standards, but comically weak compared to the real heroes. During the Cell and Buu arcs, Mr. Satan took advantage of his own reputation and the Z Fighters' lack of glory-seeking to take all the credit for himself. But Mr. Satan is a hero in his own right; his own small amount of courage helped in Cell's defeat, he nearly single-handedly converted Majin Buu to the side of good through kindness instead of screaming and punches, and he was able to convince the people of Earth to give Goku the energy he needed to defeat Buu's final form. He also has a daughter named Videl, who he manages in WVGCW. In VGCW 'Pre-Archive Saga: The Third/Fourth VGCW Champion in History' Although no recordings of him are available before November 19th, Satan somehow won the VGCW Championship from The Pyro (or Hulk according to some historians). Some believe Satan paid the former champion off to lose that match in order to secure the safety of the world, though some of his fierce showings in the ring since then suggest he won the title legitimately. In the earliest recorded VGCW Championship match, however, he was no match for the MASTER PLAN. The world was doomed... 'Season 1-2: An Unlikely Team' Though not very successful in singles action after losing the title, Satan had some success partnering with Dan Hibiki as the tag team Raw Power. The team first appeared on the November 22nd show and struggled early on, losing to such teams as The Saiyans, Team Light, and even the bizarre pairing of Wesker and Sephiroth. The team would eventually hit a winning streak beginning in late December, and on the January 6th broadcast, they fought The Practice for the Co-Op Championship titles. Satan would finally get his revenge on Eggman as Raw Power won the titles, which they held until January 28th. 'Season 3: The Budōkai and The Betrayal' Fans began fearing for the future of the team after Dan made a heel turn during his victorious Royal Rumble appearance, speculating that Dan's new found attitude would put him at odds with the forthright Hero of Earth. This fear was exacerbated when Raw Power lost their championships to The Returners soon after the Rumble after a nearly month-long title reign. However, on the February 18th broadcast, Dan respectfully referred to Mr. Satan as "Master" and encouraged him before his match against Mike Haggar, showing that the dastardly heel had some loyalty left. Unfortunately, Satan lost that match later in the night and as a result was eliminated from the Great Tournament, despite hitting the Mayor of Earth with everything he had, including the Megaton Punch. As a result of his loss, Mr. Satan was placed into the Losers' bracket of the tournament. In his February 22nd steel cage matchup, sporting a fresh facelift, Mr. Satan faced a most dangerous foe. His opponent was a key commander for the Red Ribbon Army, and Satan knew he had to be taken down to ensure the safety of Earth. With a Megaton Punch to the face and an off-the-ropes suplex that left the cage door wide open, Mr. Satan managed to escape the red tyrant. The world was saved... or so it seemed, for less than a week later, Satan brought the Tyrant into the ring to end his reign for good. Satan was in rare form, connecting with multiple Megaton Punches, but just when it looked like he would claim victory, tragedy struck. M. Bison hit his EX Psycho Crusher and pinned the Hero of Earth to the ground, defeating him in the ring. Following a win by partner Dan over Barret Wallace, Mr. Satan congratulated his partner while taking note of the viciousness he displayed during the match. However, Satan then expressed the concern he had held ever since the crowd had turned on Dan following his Royal Rumble victory. Dan immediately went on the defensive, justifying his change in attitude while ignoring the point Satan was trying to make before storming off. Things got even worse in the March 26th stream when Raw Power faced the newly-formed Team America, as Dan attacked his own partner in the middle of the match before abandoning Satan to fend for himself! With the odds stacked against him, Mr. Satan couldn't pull through and lost the match. Later that night, a fuming Mr. Satan confronted Dan backstage, demanding an explanation. Dan answered that his actions were a result of frustration stemming from the previous week's argument, and asked for another chance, which Satan begrudgingly granted. Satan's trust proved to be misplaced as Dan betrayed him for the final time on the April 2nd stream. As Raw Power competed against Dracula and the debuting Kefka, Dan tagged in Satan before immediately knocking him out. Dan then dragged the dazed Dracula on top of his partner, securing victory for the opposing team. Later that night, Dan confirmed he had become a part of Dracula's Stable, officially bringing his partnership with Satan to an end. 'Season 4: Vamphound Saga' On April 23rd, Dracula made Dan face his former partner to test his worth after losing to Red. Despite the sheer brutality of the match and taking the full force of Dan's Super Taunt, Satan, with the people of Earth chanting his name and raising their arms to the sky to lend him their power, managed to overcome the onslaught from Dan and ultimately getting his revenge on the betrayer. With a Drac Pack resistance starting to form, Solid Snake realized in order to truly defeat the stable, they need to start recruiting members, even though most either didn't care or were to scared to resist. One man emerged in Snake's mind as to who could be the perfect candidate to join, someone who was strong both physically and mentally. This man, of course, was none other than Mr.Satan. However, a stomach virus prevented the Hero of Earth from joining Snake and Geno's group, even with the fans chanting for Mr.Satan to save us from Dracula. Mr.Satan left the ring, leading to Snake and Geno to get ambushed by Dan and Majin Vegeta. After Dracula's minions beat down the two, Mr.Satan had a change of heart and laid out the two, officially joining Vamphound (although questioning his decision as the episode came to a close). During a discussion backstage on May 15th, Mr. Satan proposed his idea to attack the Drac Pack after they had lost a crucial member and the odds were now even, but Snake argued that Dracula could have another follower to back him up, and reintroduced Little Mac to VGCW as a member of Vamphound. He would not be seen again until End Game 4, but it was time for the man who defeated Cell to save the Earth and VGCW once again. Mr. Satan, Snake and Geno) would fight against Kefka, Phoenix and his former partner Dan in a 3-on-3 elimination match while Little Mac would take on Dracula. The night was a clean sweep for Vamphound: the three on three match was dominated from bell to bell by the vampire hunter squad, all twenty minutes of the contest being a display of raw power by Vamphound, and with Mac slaying the prince of darkness with a Star Punch, VGCW, but more importantly the Earth, had been saved once more by The Hero of Earth and his allies. Addressing the crowd after Dracula's defeat, Mr. Satan declared that the Drac Pack were no match for his strength, and that he would be entering himself into the race for the VGCW Championship to the joy of the crowd. 'Season 5: Stomach Virus Struggles' However, those plans would come to a standstill, as during his first match of Season 5, he would lose to AVGN in less than 5 minutes. It was later confirmed that the stomach bug that plagued him in Season 4 had reemerged, so the earth awaited his recovery. Later the Champ found himself thrust into a rematch with the Nerd the following week, after simply giving him a friendly reminder that he was not fighting to his full potential in their last match. The ensuing Iron Man Match became a disaster, as no matter what he threw at the AVGN he would not go down. Mr. Satan valiantly managed to squeeze out a single fall, but the match ended 8-1 in the Nerd's favor. Following some advice from his doctor, the Hero of Earth decided to take a short hiatus from wrestling until his stomach virus had subsided. When he had fully recovered, Mr. Satan made his valiant return to singles competition on September 17th against the much-hated Raphael. Seeking to make up for his lackluster performances (due to his stomach bugs) against the Nerd, he was able to successfully able to crack the Turtle's shell for the victory, saving the Earth once again, this time from mutant turtles. A month later, he took to the ring again to face another former VGCW Champion in Groose in a Last Man Standing match. After a seemingly groosesome affair, Satan would use his remaining energy to send Groose through the barricade, knocking him out cold and saving the Earth yet again. Following his recent displays, he was booked into a #1 Contenders match for the VGCW Championship the previous week, alongside his previous opponent Groose, the eye patch-wearing Sagat, and fellow Earth protector Mike Haggar. Using his cunning wits, he managed to last to the final two before being forced to tap out to the Mayor of Earth. While Haggar would go on to prove the Earth was in good hands, this was still a blow to his title ambitions. Despite this setback, Satan would take to the ring the following week to face newcomer Goemon in a battle of the afros. Like his previous singles victory, he would spear his opponent through the barricade to win the match, proving his afro was superior, and saving the crowd from having to look longer at the Mystical Ninja's creepy eyes. 'Season 6-7: Brought Down to Earth' Earth's Hero would start out Season 6 with a loss. On December 3rd, he fought Air Man and Scorpion in a Triple Threat. Perhaps he was blown away, perhaps his might wasn't tested, but whatever the case, he would go on to drop the match, though he wasn't the one pinned. Three shows later, on Christmas Eve, Mr. Satan would fight in a steel cage match against Zangief, Kefka, and Segata, though there would be no miracle for him that night. He would end up dropping this match, too. Satan would go on to open the show on January 14th, against none other than the Dark Lord himself. Though Satan would put on a strong showing against Ganon, he ended up taking two GVDs that match, the second finisher putting him away for good. Season 7 would find our hero starting up against Little Mac in the fifth episode on the season. On March 11th, the Miracle Punch would go up against the Star Punch, as the two Vamphound members went head to head. Mac would wind up on top in the end. After taking a tough Miracle Punch from Satan, he returned with a devastating Star Punch, leaving Satan broken on the mat. The Hero of Earth would return after nearly a month, sporting a four-loss streak. On April 15th, Satan had the pleasure of welcoming Ness back to VGCW. In the brutal 2 out of 3 falls match, fans across VGCW would witness both of Mr. Satan's knees blow out. His legs covered in blood, Satan would go on to lose the match 2-0 to Ness. A month later, a backstage brawl with ring Ranger 'Hero Yellow' would result in the Ranger being defeated again and unmasked as Satan, the Hero of Earth having joined the team as an attempt to restart his flagging career. It had not helped, and Satan's lone happy moment of Season 6 would be appearing on stage at End Game 7 when Scorpion was crowned champion, applauding the ninja for claiming the belt Satan himself had once held an eternity ago. 'Season 8: Farewell, Son Goku Mr. Satan, Until We Meet Again' Satan would not return (intentionally) to the ring in Season 8. Between his lack of wins for nearly eight months, his joining of the Ring Rangers, and perhaps due to his sudden persistant knee problems, Mr. Satan would enter a VGCW ring for the last time (?) for the second show of Season 8. Wearing a suit, he would discuss the severe downturn his career had taken, in win record and moral pride terms, and announce that he had decided to retire to manage his daughter, Videl in WVGCW. Before Mr. Satan could leave the ring, however, old tag team foes The Practice would emerge, telling Satan they had a better idea for what he could do with his future endeavors, whether he liked it or not. Outnumbered, Satan was struck down, the Practice attempting to beat him into submission... And then a rescue would come. But it would not be Snake, or old foe the Nerd, or a returning Geno who would come to Satan's aid. It would be none other than Dan, Satan's former tag team partner. Perhaps time did heal all wounds, and perhaps Dan had regained fond memories of his old team and partner while trying to keep The Dragons in line as part of P.R.A.T.S. Fending off the Practice, Satan would team with Dan for one final match, which would end with Raw Power standing tall, one last time. Shaking Dan's hand, Mr. Satan would ride off into the sunset. The Earth, it seemed, was in good hands. Season 10: For the sake of the World...Come Back Satan! However, this would not be the last time we would see The Hero of Earth in the VGCW; with the threat of Nightmare Gabe becoming all too real, Mr. Satan was recruited by the Pokémon Trainer Red, and the pair ran to the ring to save his former student Dan Hibiki, who was just moments away from taking on The Nightmare all by himself. Unfortunately, despite having the Man who defeated Cell on their side, the trio were no match for The Nightmare, and the three retreated backstage, and helped save the world with the power of prayer. In WVGCW 'Season 4-5: WVGCW is Saved...?' Mr. Satan moved happily over to WVGCW to manage Videl, and went with her to the ring to fight Team Rocket's most apathetic minion, Rinoa. However, Mr Satan was completely unprepared to deal with the Roll-up master herself, and Videl was defeated by a sudden roll-up. Videl and her father sought to get a bit of revenge against Team Rocket as Videl went up against Jessie. A close battle took place, with both managers interfering to keep their wrestler in. When Jessie got Videl to tap out, Mr Satan was distracting the ref so it didn't count. However, when Videl got Jessie to tap out afterwards, despite James distracting the ref, the tap out still went noticed, and Videl won the match. Outraged, Team Rocket challenged Videl and Mr. Satan to a "fair" fight without managers. Jessie and Videl went to the ring alone, but soon found out that Team Rocket NEVER plays fair. A special referee showed up; Rinoa. Despite Videl absolutely crushing Jessie, Rinoa never counted while Videl was pinning, and kept trying to score a quick pin when Jessie was pinning. In the end, Rinoa simply hit Videl with her OWN finisher and quickly counted Videl out when she got pinned. It was a complete screwjob, and a declaration of war. There would be no rest for the Satan's until justice was done. This was real. This was personal. And then suddenly....'Love. 'Impa, the struggling ally of Princess Zelda, met Mr. Satan while she was storming away from Zelda. It was love at first sight. The two of them instantly knew in their hearts (and knees) that it was meant to be. To the complete confusion (and mild nausea) of Zelda and Videl, the two of them entered a lightning quick relationship, which shows no signs of cooling down. With their loss to Team Rocket still unavenged, will Mr. Satan be able to get off Cloud 9 long enough to fight for his daughter's honour? Or is he more interested in getting Videl a new mom? The future is unknown. And lewd. The future is lewd. The answer to all of these questions was...no. Mr. Satan and Impa continued their romance for months on end, innocently ignoring their respective partners, to the chagrin of both Videl and Zelda, and the Princess challenged Impa to a match at Breakdown F.I.V.E. to determine whether or not they would be able to continue their romance. Right before their match however, both Hercule & Impa walked to the ring to try and clear the ring from a very angry Terra Branford delivering a no-holds barred beatdown on Gruntilda Winkybunion, and as Impa entered the ring, the arena was engulfed in a blinding super-beautiful explosion, and as the light dissipated, Impa re-emerged as a completely different person, and she managed to defeat Zelda with her new power, which meant that their romance would continue...or so everyone thought, as now that Impa was healed up, Mark realised that they no longer had anything in common, and the pair broke up. Behind The Kayfabe The overlay (Mr. Satan's face) was originally used in Satan's entrances to cover up the model's face. However, after changing to his recent model, Bazza didn't see a reason to keep using the overlay now that the model's face looked vastly superior. But, by popular demand from the chat, he eventually reused the overlay in Satan's entrance on the April 23rd broadcast. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Satan.gif|Mr. Satan Overlay, used when arriving to the ring. Mr. Satan.png|Mr. Satan's old appearance Snakekillssatan.gif 19kr2.png|Mr. Satan was a VGCW champion in Pre-Archive Era. Scaredy_Cat_Mr__Satan.jpg|Satan's reaction when Eggman (in his Robotnik look) came out for his VGCW title match. Exploding Knees.png|Although the Earth was saved... Bloodageddon.jpg|His knees were not. Exploding Knees 2.jpg Thank you Satan.png|Mr. Satan before announcing his retirement from wrestling.